Wait For Me
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Chanyeol telah memendam perasaan ini pada Kyungsoo, ChanSoo Fanfiction. RnR juseyooo


**Author : Han NN**

**Tittle : Wait for me**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol / Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : school life, romance dll..**

**Length : just a drabble**

**Warning : this is shonen-ai, BOYXBOY, still have a typo, not EYD, alur kecepaetan, don't like with my pair, don't read!**

**A/N : Chanyeol punya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tetep punya saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entahlah.. tiba-tiba aja aku denger lagu Goodbye Summer F(x) dan berfikiran random seperti ini. chansoo moment pun semakin bertebaran dan membuat aku asdfghjkl.. dan tolong bayangkan mereka berdua lagi pake seragam kayak di MV Growl, yuhu~ **

**ayo chansoo shipper~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menendang bebatuan kecil, sesekali manik matanya mengitari tempat dimana dia berada demi memastikan jika dia masih sendiri saat ini. pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menghembuskan nafas. Nampak gelisah dan juga gugup. Untuk mengurangi getaran pada seluruh tubuhnya, pemuda berwajah tampan itu lompat-lompat pada tempatnya berpijak. Merilekskan tubuhnya yang tegang, dia memutar-mutar tangannya ke depan dan belakang. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk membuat dirinya sadar dan tidak melamun, dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi, dia mencoba memasukkan segala sisi positif dari rencananya ini.

Chanyeol menatap jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kanannya, mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menghitung dalam hati, sebentar lagi pintu yang berada 100 meter dari tempatnya pasti terbuka.

1..

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat.

2..

Dia menggigiti bibirnya saat melihat kenop pintu itu yang bergerak kebawah, senyuman terbentuk pada wajahnya.

3.

Benar saja.. pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungil. Mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkah tanpa celah. Kemeja putih yang dimasuki, dasi yang melingkar manis pada leher jenjangnya, juga kancing blazer berwarna abu-abu yang dikancingi. Mata indah pemuda itu mengitari sesaat sebelum melambaikan tangan ke arah Chanyeol dengan semangat. Senyuman manis terbentuk pada wajah pemuda itu.

"aku datang tepat waktu bukan?" tanyanya sambil berlari kecil.

Chanyeol mengangguk, membalas senyuman Kyungsoo – pemuda itu – . dia tahu jika Kyungsoo merupakan orang yang sangat menghargai waktu dan apabila membuat janji padanya pasti pemuda itu akan datang tepat pada waktunya.

Kyungsoo mengatur deru nafasnya dan berdiri didepan Chanyeol. lagi-lagi senyuman terbentuk. Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menggaruk belakang lehernya saat mendapat senyuman itu. memabukkan..

"kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Chanyeol-ah?"

Mereka tidak terlalu akrab, walaupun kenyataannya mereka sudah sekelas sekitar 3 tahun lamanya, namun mereka hanya saling bertukar sapa atau senyuman jika bertemu. Salah satu dari mereka tidak menyadari jika ada ketertarikan pada mata diantara keduanya.

"a,aku.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu" Chanyeol bahkan merasa jika suaranya aneh saat ini.

"sesuatu apa? Oh.. iya" Kyungsoo mengulurukan jemari mungilnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

"aku ingin mengucapkan selamat, dipapan pengumuman aku melihat nama mu sebagai salah satu siswa yang masuk ke universitas ternama di luar negri, ingin menjadi seorang arsitektur, hmm?" jelas Kyungsoo sambil tak henti menampilkan tarikan bibir yang manis.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggaruk leher belakangnya, tersenyum canggung. Dia bisa melihat paksaan pada senyuman Kyungsoo.

"terimakasih.. aku juga melihat nama mu dalam daftar nama-nama itu.. sastra? Kau ingin menjadi penulis?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya demi mengenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo. Halus, bisakah dia terus menggenggam jemari halus ini terus-menerus?

Kyungsoo menarik jemarinya dari genggaman Chanyeol, mengangguk pelan.

"aku sangat menyukai menulis" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunduk, menghindari sapuan angin pada surainya.

"aku tahu"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya lurus kedepan. Matanya menatap pada matahari senja yang mulai turun, upacara dan juga perayaan kelulusan memang bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga malam hari.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol menoleh karena terkejut.

"kau tahu?" mata bulatnya menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kini lebih lembut. Tapi tetap tak menatap Kyungsoo dan terus memperhatikan sinar senja yang menyinari.

"aku tahu jika kau sangat suka mengoleksi buku bertemakan petualangan, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai film anime berjudul Black Buttler, aku tahu kau alergi akan udang, aku tahu jika kau tidak suka kecap, aku tahu jika kau sangat suka makanan pedas, aku tahu jika kau membenci matematika, kau menyukai pelajaran bahasa jepang, kau suka menyipitkan mata mu saat menatap papan tulis, kau suka tertidur saat tidak ada guru, kau suka sekali mendengarkan musik, kau tidak bisa tidur sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lebih.. betulkan?"

Itu terlalu jabar dan jelas. Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil sesekali mengulum senyuman. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, bukan.. bukan untuk menghalangi angin yang meniup surai lembutnya, tapi untuk menutupi rona merah pada pipinya.

"bagaimana bisa kau tahu semua itu?" gumamnya kecil.

"mungkin aku bodoh karena baru mengatakan hal ini.. setelah sekitar tiga tahun kita sekelas. Aku baru berani mengungkapkan perasaan ku" Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang. menetralisir degup jantungnya yang menggila.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. aku menyukai mu"

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk benar-benar mencerna ucapan Chanyeol. semilir angin menerpa wajahnya untuk menyadarkan fikirannya yang sedang melayang.

"ehmm.. ehmm" hanya gumaman itu yang dapat dia keluarkan.

Chanyeol juga nampaknya sedang menata hatinya. entah.. dia takut jika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkannya.

"kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"mungkin... karena aku takut" jawab Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, dia mencoba membuat sebuah tautan mata dengan Chanyeol.

"jika kau mengatakannya dahulu, mungkin kita masih bisa menjalani sebuah hubungan. Tapi kini... kita tidak bisa"

Chanyeol merasakan degup jantungnya memukul dadanya kuat. Sesak. Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan, daripada aku terus memendan perasaan ku pada mu" Chanyeol menarik nafas, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menatap mata Kyungsoo "sebentar lagi kita akan memulai mimpi masing-masing.. aku akan ke paris dan kau akan ke jepang. Memikirkan jika kau akan pergi jauh dan aku tidak bisa melihat mu lagi membuat ku hampir gila. Memendam perasaan tiga tahun itu sangat tidak enak. Dan aku... hanya ingin mengungkapkannya sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah"

Kyungsoo menendang bebatuan kecil dalam jangkauan kakinya.

"tiga tahun ya?"

Chanyeol mengusuk surai Kyungsoo, merasakan kelembutan rambut pemuda itu.

"tidak apa-apakan jika kau menunggu ku tiga tahun lagi?"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan jika sesaat dia tidak tahu cara bernafas itu seperti apa. Dia juga bisa merasakan jika sesaat tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak, tangannya tetap pada helaian rambut Kyungsoo namun tak membelainya seperti tadi, hanya membeku.. terdiam..

"m,maksud mu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengambil tangan Chanyeol yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"bisakah kau mencintai ku tiga tahun lagi? aku akan menjawabnya tiga tahun lagi.. itu juga.." Kyungsoo menggigiti bibirnya "jika kau mau menunggu ku"

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar.

"tentu saja! tiga tahun itu waktu yang singkat"

"dan bahkan aku akan mencintai mu lebih dari tiga tahun lagi" sambung chanyeol

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. tak sadar jika jemarinya kini tengah menggenggam erat jemari calon pendamping hidupnya tiga tahun lagi..

:

:

:

Emmmmm -_-

Nothing to say lah... thanks buat yang mau baca, numpang lewat sambil baca bentar.. ataupun yang lain..

Komapsemidaaaaa~

RnR juseyooo~


End file.
